The invention relates to a tool for the formation of loops in a knitting machine or loop-forming machine.
In order to produce knitted goods, e.g., on circular knitting machines, flat-bed knitting machines or loop-forming machines, needles are used that have a hook associated with a closing element, for example, configured as a pivotally supported latch, or even configured as a slider. Such knitting tools represent technically sophisticated parts that necessitate considerably complex manufacturing processes due to precision requirements. Furthermore, dirt and wear can impair in particular the function of movable parts.
In addition to these, there are loop-forming processes for knitting tools which do not use movable parts. For example, document DE 12 41 030 discloses a loop-forming process using two bars which can be moved relative to each other and which support apertured needles. The apertured needles have thread openings, respectively configured as an eye with a closed rim. In so doing, the thread is continuously caught in the apertured needle, thus requiring a special loop-forming technique.
A further problem is presented by the manufacture of left-left knitted goods with the use of knitting or loop-forming machines. Left-left knitted goods are knitted goods with visually dominant rows of left stitches on both knitted sides. Left-knitted rows of stitches are rows of stitches where the stitch feet are located in front of the stitch heads of the row of stitches below. In contrast, right-knitted rows of stitches are rows of stitches where the stitch heads of the affected row of stitches are located in front of the feet of the subsequent row of stitches.
Considering this, it is the object of the present invention to suggest a loop-forming method which only requires the use of simple sturdy knitting tools. Furthermore, it is the object of the invention to suggest a method with which left-left knitted goods can be produced in a simple and highly productive manner. Furthermore, it is the object of the invention to disclose a knitting tool appropriate therefor.